Total Drama Rapunzel
by shockcollar
Summary: The fairy tale Rapunzel using TDI characters. Guest appearances for Lena Green, Terry Morgan, Kassie Whitaker, and Kabran Holler. Many suprises. Chef is asked to cook, Chris is married. Can Duncan save Courtney form the evil witch Heather? R
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning in the wood cutters house. He was making porridge for his beloved wife who was expecting a baby.

"Here's your porridge dear" Chris said with a smile handing the warm bowl to his wife Lena, who was sitting at a chair at their dinner table.

"Thank You so much! It means allot to me that you put up with my awkward cravings and moods swings." Lena took the spoon out of the bowl and placed it in her mouth. She smiled and closed her eyes taking in the sweet, sticky substance.

"You're just…such a good husband." Lena said starting to cry "You make me porridge on whims and you…you're just always there for me…" she sobbed into Chris's shirt, crying hysterically!

Chris rolled his eyes, Lena's mood swings had been getting very annoying, he knew she couldn't help it but please it was just a bowl of porridge!

"Well of course, I had to vow to serve you in our wedding…Remember!" Chris said rubbing her back with the back side of his right hand.

A completely outraged look came over Lena's face when she heard what Chris had just said.

"So you didn't do it because you loved me? You…you just did it because you felt like you had to?" Lena pushed Chris away from her and completely stopped eating the porridge throwing the spoon into the bowl with a "Clank".

Chris opened his arms and Hugged Lena, "Now if I didn't love you I wouldn't have married you. You know that…."

Lena Hugged Chris back, "I know… I…I'm sorry I overreacted."

"Don't be," pleaded Chris, "Just relax and be happy!"

Lena took his advice, and stared out the window in front of her. She saw a garden surrounded by a grey, brick wall. Sketched into the wall were words, names of various plants. They were sketched in a dark purple kind of color, it was a very hypnotizing, and magical. Two words stood out to Lena…

.. "Marsh-mallow and Rapunzel, I need marsh-mallow, and Rapunzel!"

Lena said in a certain, demanding voice.

"Well dear," Chris said scratching his head, for this request certainly came out of no where! "None of the local vegetables vendors carry Marsh-mallow roots, and I'm afraid Rapunzel is out of season." He shrugged for it seemed that there was no way to please his wife, it was impossible to answer that request.

"Just climb over that wall, and steal some Rapunzel and Marsh-mallow from that garden. No one will notice, I promise just go, go and do it now!"

Chris was shocked; he knew something was wrong when Lena mentioned stealing.

"Steal? Steal? We could never steal, especially from that garden! You've heard the story of the evil witch Heather that lives there! You know what she does to people…how…how you could…." Chris stopped for he noticed that Lena was growing extremely pale, and she seemed as though she was going to pass out.

He took Lena into his arms and carried her to the bedroom, where he places her on the bed.

"I'll go get Doctor Noah!" Chris exclaimed running out of the house and into the streets of Total Drama Village. On his way to the doctor's house he realized it probably wasn't a good idea to leave his wife alone in such conditions. So he stopped at the nearest door which happened to be a friend of his, and some one he knew he could trust.

"Trent… Trent" he exhaled, being exhausted from running so quickly. "I need you…to…to go and keep watch on Lena!"

"What's wrong with her?" Gwen, the wife of Trent questioned.

"She's weak…and…extremely pale, and in a hypnotic state!" Chris exclaimed speaking with his hands as he did.

"Of course we will," Trent said while placing Gwen's brown bodice shaping jacket on her. "Are you going to get Doctor Noah?"

"Yes, I'll be back shortly. Thank you so much" Replied Chris.

"It's no problem, now go get the Doctor, and be hasty about it" Commanded Gwen as she closed the door behind them. Trent and Gwen headed to Chris's house and Chris ran frantically to get Doctor Noah.

About ten minutes later Chris showed up, home again with Doctor Noah. Noah headed straight to Lena, only to see her being taken care of by Gwen, and Trent.

"So she's pale" Noah said in a monotone plain crude voice. "What's the problem? Its winter, everybody's pale!'

Gwen scowled at the putrid man, whom obviously didn't care a thing about Lena's health.

Noah Continued, "Other than that has she been acted out of her normal character? No doubt since she's expecting she's moody and quit demanding. But that's nothing to worry over!

"Doctor," Chris replied, "She's been fine up until she started craving a marshmallow and Rapunzel…"Chris was cut-off by Doctor Noah, who seemed to know everything!

"Well then, there's no problem. Just get her some marshmallows from the city Candy shop. And buy her some Rapunzel from the local Vegetable vendors!" Noah stated crossing his arms when finished.

"If Rapunzel was in season I'm sure I would do that. But not only is it not," Chris mentioned, "But she wants a particular Rapunzel, and she wants a Marsh-mallow made form the Marsh-mallow root of the witch Heathers garden!"

Noah questioned in disbelief, "So…let me get this straight! She will only accept the plants from the Evil Witch Heathers Garden, and from no where else? And apparently, she will die without these things, these…plants?"

"That's correct…so what do you suggest doctor?" Gwen answered, seeing that Chris couldn't reply nicely to the Idiotic doctor.

Noah paused for a moment then he replied, "You're screwed! I suggest you invite her closest friends over before she dies, let her last moments be peaceful!"

"What? You can't be heartless enough to let her just….die!" exclaimed Chris.

"Yeah man!" Trent chimed in, "You can't just do that, just let her end her life right here and there! Over a vegetable, you must have some medicine or something!"

"Nope…" sighed Doctor Noah, "Like I would risk my life to get a few plants for 'YOUR' wife! I think not, but I'll be there for the funeral, if that'll make you feel any better"

"Would it make me feel better? Feel better? How can you be so ignorant, so, so…" Chris kept on.

Gwen cut Chris Off, "Thank you Doctor," she led him out the door.

"Thank you? Thank you? He didn't do a bean of hills worth of good! I would have been better off going outside and planting a hill of beans!"

"Calm down," Trent commented, "There's nothing Noah could have done. Obviously you just have to go and get that Rapunzel"

"And…And…do..do..don't forget the..th…the Marsh-mallow , don't forget" Lena stuttered.

"Lena, honey?" Chris said, with no reply from Lena, she was in a vegetable state.

Said Chris, "O.k. someone go get Chef Hatchet, to prepare the food for Lena."

"I'll go get Chef Hatchet, Hurry up Chris" said Trent.

Trent left to go get Chef Hatchet. Gwen stayed by Lena's side making sure she stayed conscious, While Chris went out to got scale the brick walls, which the Rapunzel lay behind.

"O.k. just go in, grab the Rapunzel and, the marsh-mallow plant, and then be off. You won't get caught it'll be fine." Chris muttered to himself. Chris scaled the brick wall in front of him, and landed on the other side. He saw the Rapunzel and the Marsh-mallow and quickly grabbed them. He ran towards the wall and climbed it as fast as he could in fear that the Witch Heather would catch him. He was out and back to his house shortly after.

Chef greeted him when he arrived back, "Hey Chris, I got the water boiling and I'm ready to cook!" Chef was holding a spoon in his hand; he realized Chris was looking behind. He saw Bridgette and Geoff, Bridgette was with Lena and Gwen. Geoff was sharpening a knife.

"O, hope you don't mind Chris, I asked Geoff to help me prepare the food." Chef said.

"No…it's fine, the quicker we get this done the sooner, and the better for my dear Lena's sake." Chris said with a gloomy manner about it.

Bridgette presumed to go up to Chris and retrieve the vegetables from him. She gave the marsh-mallow plant to Christ. And she took the Rapunzel to Geoff.

"Alright now chop that Rapunzel up with that knife and get it in the boiling water." Chef Hatchet commanded. Geoff did as he was told and he chopped up the Rapunzel, Bridgette aided Geoff by putting the Rapunzel in the water, stirring it occasionally. Thirty minutes later they were done.

"Lena, Lena, honey? We got you the food you were craving." Chris shook her a little, and held a marsh-mallow up to her face.

"Marshmallow!" Lena exclaimed waking up from her odd trance. She took the marshmallow from Chris's hand and swallowed it whole. "Is that the only one?" Lena questioned.

"Er…no…."Bridgette said, she handed her the batch they had made up. Lena practically inhaled them.

"No Rapunzel? " Lena said.

"Here you go Lena" Geoff said handing her the bowl of boiled Rapunzel, a little bit frightened.

Lena reacted the same to the Rapunzel, when she was finished eating her skin wasn't pale any more. She wasn't in a trance any more either. Chris, relieved, hugged Lena tight. She had no recollection of what had happened, every one thought it best she not remember.

But come afternoon of the next day Lena was in the same state. They redid everything just so, for two more days. When on the third day, the worst happened.

Chris was in the garden, plucking marsh-mallow from the ground. When he felt a dark, eerie presence. He turned around to see the Evil Witch Heather looking down upon him.

"Who do you think you are? Stealing my Rapunzel, and Marsh-mallow plants? Do you know who you stole from? Do you know what I could do to you?" The With Heather spoke in a demonic voice.

"Plea..please… it's f…for my wife, Lena, she she…" Chris pleaded.

"Why should I care about your wife, what has she ever done for me? Why should I spare you? Answer me this!" Heather demanded.

"She is…is...Erm…pregnant, you must understand.."

"Wait," Heather said cutting Chris off as she put her hand in the air. "Pregnant, expecting, well, you may be of some use to me after all!"

"What, what are you thinking?" Chris asked puzzled.

"You know," Heather smirked, "I've always wanted a little girl, to raise to be just like me, beautiful, smart, and talented, evil beyond belief!"

"No, never! Besides there's no guarantee that it will be a girl! '

"Let's cut a deal, wood cutter," Heather laughed at her own pun, "You may sneak here every night to get your wife her Rapunzel, and Marsh-mallow root. But when the time comes for her to deliver, you must inform me! If the child is a boy, you may keep the putrid thing. But, if it's girl then I may take her as my own, and nothing more will be heard on this matter….deal?"

"Surely we can come to another compromise, my wife would be so heart broken to have her first child taken from her….maybe we…I…can you just..?" Chris pleaded.

"Do you try my patience wood cutter? I will accept no other offer. You know your wife's fate, have she no Marsh-mallow or Rapunzel. Do you wish to kill them both?"

"Fine," Chris replied in a sad voice.

"I'll se you shortly then," the Evil Witch Heather boasted. And with that she vanished. Chris was left standing with the plants in his hand. How was he to break the news to Lena? She would be heart broken! Should he tell Trent, Or Geoff? No, he should keep quite; if it was a boy then they would have nothing to fear. But if it was a girl… he dare not think the horrid sight of seeing his firstborn token away by such a foul, creature such as Heather.

It was two months later and practically the whole village had gathered around Lena to see the newborn baby; she had just given birth to. It was a beautiful baby girl! Chris had completely forgotten about his agreement with Heather, so he to rejoiced.

"She's absolutely gorgeous," exclaimed Izzy, "I just want to bite her!" Lena held her child closer after hearing that unusual comment.

"What's her name?" questioned Gwen.

Lena responded, "I'm not sure I'm having the hardest time deciding between Marshmallow, and Rapunzel."

During this time a few more people had stepped in, Lindsey the wench of the town, Tyler the iron smith, and Eva one of the un-married women in the town.

"It's ugly" exclaimed Lindsey as she walked up to Lena, and the crowd surrounding her, "It has no hair and it has no tan!"

"Silly, it's a baby; it won't start to look like a 'human' until a few more weeks. Then it'll grow hair and turn…erm ... tan as you put it!" commented Bridgette.

"So wait, everybody looks like that at birth?"

"Yes, even you!" scowled Eva, "At one time in your life you were a screaming, crying, ugly little baby!!"

Lindsey's face had a horrified look to it, "I was ugly!" she pouted.

"You could never be ugly Sweetie," Tyler said wrapping his arms around Lindsey.

"AAAwww…you're so sweet….Steve!"

Tyler said appalled, "I'm Tyler, remember!"

"O yeah! Sorry…Tyler, You're so sweet, not Steve! Steve's the reeeaaallllyyyy rude, but hot guy!"

"I think you should name the baby Rapunzel, over marshmallow," Leshawna chimed in.

"It would be much more favorable to her skills," Harold added.

The room giggled at Lindsey's stupidity, and sincerity. But the laughing and rejoicing came to a stop when a dark red cloud swept across the wood cutters house. No one was seen but a demonic voice was heard …

… "How dare you not inform me about this event, have you forgotten our deal wood cutter?" The voice said. The smoke cleared and a ghastly figure appeared, it was Heather, The Evil Witch!

"How, did you remember? I didn't…please…." Chris rambled on, he had completely forgotten about his agreement, and now he had such grief and shame thrust upon him.

"Maybe you thought, surely if I don't tell her she'll forget about our deal. She won't remember me; she's stupid enough, to fall for it!" Heather raised her hands up and wiggled her fingers pointing them towards the sky.

"Idiot," she screamed, when she did lightening shot from her fingers filling the room. Every villager gasped and drew back and away from her. "Fool, never do I forget, never will I forgive you, never…" Heather stopped talking when she noticed the Baby Lena was holding. She walked over to Lena and took the baby from her arms, Lena still to weak from delivering could only watch her baby, her first born be took away from her; she started to sob.

"Please….you...You...My…bab..ba..baby…." Lena tried to say through tears and deep breathes.

"What, this is a shock to you," Heather laughed and looked back at Chris, "I thought surely the wood cutter would have told you. This baby belongs to me! Not to you, me."

"But you can't ta…take…aw..away my Rap…Rapunzel," Lena pleaded.

"Rapunzel? What does this have to do with Rapunzel?" Heather was confused.

"That's her NAME Heather" Leshawna screamed, then she muttered under her breathe "I thought you said you was a smart witch"

Heather laughed hysterically, "Rapunzel! You've got to be kidding me. I guess it's a step up from marshmallow, but still. No longer shall this baby be called Rapunzel…" Heather paused then continued, "But Courtney, the Evil Witch Courtney….soon enough."

The whole room had a deep, dark mood to it now, there was not one a soul happy.

"And on that happy note, I leave you towns' folk!" Heather boasted, she disappeared with Courtney and the red smoke appeared again covering the floor, it vanished a few minutes later though.


	2. Dis obiediant pests

Eleven years had past since Courtney was taken from The Wood Cutter and his wife Lena. She had grown up in the house of the Evil Witch Heather, and had been a wonderful child, until about three months ago.

"Ring around the Rosey, A Pocket Full of Posey, Ashes, Ashes, We all Fall Down!!" sang Cody and Sadie.

"Ha ha ha ha," giggled Cody, "That was fun, let's do that again!"

"O.k." agreed Sadie, she took Cody's hand and they spun in a circle!

"What spell is that? It doesn't work very well," Courtney peered over the Grey brick wall surrounding the garden as she spoke to Cody and Sadie.

"Erm……it's not a spell it's a riddle, and it's fun!" answered Cody

"Yeah, you sing it, and dance to it!" reiterated Sadie

"Hey, you're pretty! You wanna join us?" asked Cody

"Ummm… sure," Replied Courtney

Sadie looked at Cody like he was crazy! "Ummm… actually we better be going!"

Courtney was dressed in a black dress with green and black gems all over it. She looked just like a wicken!

Sadie whispered into Cody's ear, "Umm… I don't think we should hang out with her, we might get in trouble, and she looks funny! She doesn't even match. And look at that hair. It's just one long, long, long, ugly braid. She obviously doesn't have any smarts about her."

"Yeah, you're right Sadie," Cody whispered back. Then he turned to face Courtney and spoke, "Well, actually I just heard my mama calling, I gotta go."

Courtney was very confused. "Well, bye then!" Courtney said waving to them as they ran away. "Will I see yo…." Courtney was Cut-off by Heather.

"Who were you talking to? I thought I told you out side contact was a don't!" Heather glared at Courtney when she spoke.

"But, I just said a few words to them. Besides they seemed nice!" Courtney argued.

"What's the matter with you, Why have you gone all soft on me all the sudden?" Heather questioned. "Nice is not what we aim for remember! Nor cute, nor happy, nor content. Evil, nasty, harsh, putrid, those are words worthy of praise! Come you need to practice your spells." Heather took Courtney by the wrist into the Cottage.

"Lizards and Lime bit of thy tongue. Tip of a carrot and luxurious bird. Mix it together, then poof out with smoke. You're left with a bowl full of hazardous dump" Recited Courtney.

"Wonderful! Absolutely revolting," praised Heather as she took the bowl full of rank matter and placed it on the window seal. A bird landed and the window seal and proceeded to eat the noxious waste, but before it could get close enough to try it, the disgusting smell reached it's nose , warding it off.

"Why do we make that for birds? I thought birds ate seeds and fruits. Why must we punish them?" said Courtney.

"Why would we reward them? They are happy, little singing creatures. And they love to steal vegetables from my garden! That's why we do not reward them, it's a precision **SC?** For my lovely vegetable garden. And since when have you ever cared about pesky little birds?" Heather was infuriated with this discussion Courtney had brought up.

"Well, I just thought, you know, little birdies never done anything to me, why should they be harmed for nothing." Courtney said in a restrained voice. "But…bu..but I see that I was wrong Mama! If the birds have done wrong to you, well then they're no friends of mine!"

"That's more like it," Heather said as she patted Courtney on the head, "You've done well with your spells, you may do as you wish now."

"Thank you Mama," Courtney said and with that she headed out into the garden.

In the garden were mushroom plants, fruit trees, marsh-mallow plants, and Rapunzel. There was also a grand Walnut Tree huge in size, but its' branches were bare. Courtney climbed up into the tree, very high; she could see the sky so much better up in the tree then when she was on the ground. She gazed at the clouds, beautiful white, fluffy, ominous clouds.

"How does it feel to go wherever you wish? To soar through any part of the sky?" Courtney spoke softly to herself. It was becoming apparent her and her mother heather weren't on the same page, she longed to be free of hatred and to be nice when she saw fit.

"Cloud, how I envy you, and how I hate you. Is it to much to ask for a reply from thee?" Courtney was growing very angry at the clouds, it bubbled up inside her and she screamed it to the clouds! "How dare you, how you be so rude, so unresponsive. How does it feel, how does it feel?" As Courtney screamed louder and louder her voice grew more beautiful, she was singing.

"How, does it feel? Answer me! O how I plead. Answer me" she hopped down from the tree and began to spin round and round as she sang with her mellifluous voice. "O, how I plead rescue me, un-bias clouds. Please I beg, I'm doomed to death. In an old hag's house, full of doubt." Courtney stopped spinning and sat down on the dirt, she pulled her hands to her chest and sand slower, with vibrato. "I wish to see oceans and seas. I wish to prance fast as I can. I wish to be happy and kind, but these pipe dreams can never be…..Mine."

Birds came down and landed on and around Courtney, this was the first time Courtney had experienced the pleasure of song, and friendship.

"Little bird, why do you trust me? I can't be your friend, it's forbidden." Courtney lowered her head and sighed. "I…."

Cut-Off by Heather she was, and then Heather spoke, "Singing, I heard you sing! Since when did you know how to sing? And associating with these pests!" Heather shooed the birds away from Courtney. "I've had it with you, you and your childish, playful ways."

"But, I only spoke with them some. Please don't punish me, Mama I won't ever sing again if that's what you wish. I'll..."

Heather raised her hand and spoke again, "No, it's to late, now follow me!" Heather grabbed Courtney by her braid and led her into the woods.

After about ten minutes of walking they reached a gloomy, dull, tall tower.

There were no vines grasping the tower, no door leading into the tower, only on widow at the top of the tower. Courtney was sobbing, she was only 11 years old, and she steal needed a care taker.

"I brought you here because of you obnoxious behavior, child. Maybe confined in solitude you will come back to your senses." Said Heather, and with that she began to levitate Courtney and herself into the air. When she reached the window she threw Courtney in and quickly left. The tower was extremely lengthy so there was no hope of escape!

Courtney noticed that she was in the top section of the tower, which was supposed to be her room. There was an old dingy reading chair covered in cobwebs it was discolored and lop-sided. A dresser with a mirror also covered in cobwebs but it seemed to be newer. And a bed, with only a blanket and a pillow atop it, the blanket was made of a scratchy material it was an unappealing brown color as well. The pillow was filled with goose down, and was actually very comfortable.

Courtney lay down on the bed, and got beneath the blanket, she cried herself to sleep.

In the morning Courtney accepted her position and fate. She enjoyed singing and being happy. Not warding off the birds, but instead having them sit among her was grand, if she had to live her whole life in the tower she would. Courtney grew tired of staying up in her room, it was depressing. She noticed that there was a small door behind the reading chair, Courtney was curious and had nothing to loose so she decided to open the door and see where it led.

The door open up to stairs, spiral ones. They led down to a room in the middle of the tower. It was filled with candles, flint sparkers, and a knife, dull it was. The room also had a needle and thread, but no material to sow with. There was another door in this room as well, it had spiral stairs to. It led to the ground level, the last room in the tower in this room there was paints, and paper, and a few books. But no paintbrushes! Courtney spent the rest of the day painting, and day dreaming. But when late afternoon came she had to return up to her bed chambers, for the Evil Witch Heather summoned her.

"I've brought you some bread to eat, and some dried meat. I won't have MY CHILD starving!" Heather said as she threw the bread across the room. "I've also brought you three pails of water, and a sponge. You may do with it hat you wish, I would recommend using only one pail for bathing, and the rest for drinking. Wouldn't want to die of dehydration would we? O and I brought you an empty pot, for your foul matter you humans seem to produce," Heather sneered as she flew out of the tower and back to her cottage.

Courtney took Heather's advice and took sponge baths only with that one pail of water. She drank the rest with her bread, and salted meat rations. And so Courtney lived this life for six more years, painting and reading occasionally. Looking forward to Heather's visits, it was the only time she could interact with anything closely human, and any interaction was a blessing when you had weeks of solitude to yourself.


	3. Chapter 3

Trumpets are heard sounding and a prince walks into a grand throne room. The prince has green hair, and is dripping with piercings, and chains of diamonds. He walks down a red carpeted rug, his cape trailing behind him. A large servant is behind the prince. The servant has blond hair, and is wearing a blue and white leaf patterned outfit.

"Prince Duncan," the servant says.

"What is it now Owen?" Duncan replied, still walking towards his throne.

"How long is this little ceremony thing going to take? I have to start taste testing your food at three o'clock."

"My goodness Owen, is that all you think about food?" Duncan questioned sitting down at his throne. "It will take as long as it takes. How many suitors did you bring me today might I inquire?"

"Five," Owen replied.

"Very well," said Prince Duncan, he gave his hand a slight jerk, and a young lady walked through the door way and stood about six feet in front of him. The girl had her brown hair up in pig tails and she was very tan and skinny. She wore a black and white flounce blouse. And a pink floor length skirt. "State your name," Duncan whined while rubbing his temples.

"I'm Katie, eeeeeeee, it's so amazing to meet you" spoke the girl.

"Why should I pick you to be my wife?" Duncan asked Katie.

"Well, because I'm pretty, and I have really good taste in expensive fabrics and I'm really, really, really, really,…" Duncan rolled his eyes as Katie continued for a few more seconds.

"..Really good at holding my breathe."

"Really?" teased Duncan.

"Yes really!" replied Katie who thought it was a serious question. "Watch," Katie smiled and began to hold her breathe.

After about three minutes Katie's face turned purple and blue, Duncan was cringing in his chair, it wasn't a very pretty site.

"I understand that you can hold your breathe! Please breathe." Pleaded Duncan.

Katie took in a huge breathe and started to go back to her normal color. Duncan looked at Owen with wild eyes.

"Next, please," announced Owen, when he did Katie was escorted out and another girl appeared. This girl had a pink long sleeved shirt, with a green vest. On the vest were berries and various decorations. Then she had a green flowing skirt. She was over excited about meeting the prince. It had seemed she was the kind of girl who obsessed over princes, and suitors.

"State your name," commanded Duncan.

"I'm Beth your royal Highness; o glorified Prince Duncan, handsome, beautiful, mighty, pr..." Beth was cut-off by Duncan

"That'll do, now, tell me why you should be my wife." Said Duncan.

"I can sing, so beautifully that you'll have to marry me. I can sing, real well."

So Beth began to sing, "ya, ya ya ya ya, I can sing. Sing so good, that you, you, you'll, marry, ma, ma, marry me." As Beth sung she pivoted her feet and pumped her hips. "Me me me me me gonna make you you you wanna marry marry meeeaeea meh meh meoaoaua."

"Thank, you so very much for that performance." Duncan said as hastily as he could, Beth was a horrible singer, and Prince Duncan couldn't take much more. Duncan jerked his left hand thrice and Owen spoke…

… "Next"

Just as before when Owen spoke Beth was escorted out, and another girl walked in. However unlike the rest of the ladies before her, she didn't seem too thrilled about being here. She sighed and walked up about seven feet in front of Duncan.

"State your name," commanded the prince.

"Kabran," whined the girl. She obviously wasn't into Duncan, this intrigued him. He asked her with great interest…

… "Why should I pick you to be my wife?" Duncan looked at her resting his head on the palm of his hand, which was propped by his elbow. Then he whispered to Owen, "I think she might be the one!" Kabran wasn't like the other girls; she had a certain attitude about her. She wasn't a high class kind of girl that was apparent from her attire. She had but a measly brown corset top on, fancy of a wench. She had layered skirts of dark rustic colors, and no shoes, but anklets made of metallic metals that clinked and sparkled when she walked. She also wore a bandana on her blonde, blue and pink hair.

"I don't know? I really could care less about being your wife. I was forced to come here. I don't know something about amounting up to something? Family dreams, yeah any ways I'm getting paid so…. If you want me to act all happy and stoked about being here I can, but I honestly would prefer just kind of leaving right now. If you can live with that, I mean, what ever you want." Kabran stared at the Prince with anticipation.

Duncan said, trying not to seem upset, "I see, you can just go ahead then,"

"I'm sorry Duncan….I mean Prince Duncan," comforted Owen.

"Just bring the next one in! Already" snapped Duncan.

Duncan was distracted talking to his servant Owen, he didn't even realize that the next 'bride to be' had already entered.

"Ummm…sire, it's already there," Answered Owen.

Duncan turned his head to see a boy standing in front of him. The boy had no shirt on, but with him he had a pail of water. Music started playing out of no where, and the boy poured the water on his head. He then flipped his head and his hair was instantly styled.

"Owen, what is this? Since when does any one court guys? That's disgusting! I want him out of this room, this palace! Immediately!" commanded Duncan

"Sorry Duncan, but he's just so delicious, and hot, scru…." Owen stopped talking for he felt Duncan glaring upon him with evil eyes. "Next!"

A girl wearing a white blouse, and a gorgeous blue skirt walked across the throne room, smiling as she did. She had blonde locks that curled and swayed in the wind. Her cheeks and lips were a rosy red, and she had cinnamon colored freckles that only radiated her green eyes.

Duncan started to open his mouth, but before he could say anything the maiden had already begun to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Kassie! It's a pleasure to meet you. I think I should be your wife because…hhmmm… well let's see there are so many reasons. I love to cook, and I love children. I also like to be in the mist of things, so the hustle and bustle of the castle wouldn't be anything to me."

Duncan was also quit taken with Kassie as well. She was different form the other suitors because she took the initiative to do things her self. She wasn't waiting for Duncan to ask all the questions, and she thought ahead about their future.

Kassie continued…" But..you see…I…And well… erm… I am good at sports to. O.K. I said it are you happy? I admit it I'm good at sports!"

"Good at sports, that's only a plus, where you afraid to admit this?" Duncan said.

"Well, most of the time people don't like girls to be good at sports, and they don't think fondly of me if and when they find out. I' glad you don't have a problem with it!" exclaimed Kassie.

"Of course not, I am…actually a very understanding person." Gloated Duncan. He was seriously considering making Kassie his new wife. Until….

Said Kassie… "What a relief! Then you'll be completely fine with this, I was a little worried about telling you, but"

Duncan was getting a little annoyed with her tarrying, and she seemed to never be finished talking!

"Well? What is it?"

"O.k. If we get married we won't be able to live here."

"Why not" inquired Prince Duncan.

"Because we have to visit my Kingdom, I am the princess of YonahLand! I take care of the district of Delusional, my sister takes care of the district of Delirious." As Kassie spoke her voice changed. It sounded like she was sucking in air and talking at the same time.

"We live on the Yonahridian. And we have to go there weekly to get soda and pudding with Yoda! Plus we have to aid the other planets in case the poisonous green joggers attack them. They are nasty little creatures."

Duncan and Owen were completely befuddled! What was this loony talking about, and what happened to her voice?

Said Duncan, "Actually I think it would be best if you met my personal physician! Doctor Terry!"

A young man walked in with bleach blond hair, he wore all black attire, and he walked up to Kassie and began to talk.

"What's seems to be wrong with her?" asked Terry

"Nothing is wrong with me!" exclaimed Kassie, "I am fine, Duncan is just upset because when he marries me we have to visit my home land! I can't disappoint my people, surely you understand"

Terry was a little freaked out when he heard Kassie's voice, but he adjusted. Being a psychiatrist he had gotten used to odd things.

"Yeah, her people that live on the planet of YonahLand!" Chimed Owen.

"I see!," said Terry, then he whispered to Prince Duncan, "I think it would be best to put her in the "fur room" the one that is soft and squishy! I have found that it soothes the nerves of these lunatics, and helps some."

"Do whatever you need to!" Duncan said.

"O.K. I'm going to take you some where nice and safe! A fuzzy warm room!" Terry tried to persuade her to follow him, but she hesitated. Some times mental patients are so difficult.

"But who will watch over the YonahLand peoples?" asked Kassie.

"I'll personally make sure they are taken care of! Now follow me." Kassie did as she was told and when she got to the padded room she instantly fell asleep! But that only lasted a few minutes, later she started bouncing around the room non-stop.

"Finally that's over with" exclaimed Duncan.

"Until tomorrow," sighed Owen.

"What more tomorrow? There can't be!"

"Well sire, you can't give up. You have to have a wife in five months, it's the law. As long as you live in the palace, you must be wed when you are seventeen!"

Prince Duncan thought about what Owen had said. He came up with an idea to get of this whole marriage concept. Duncan started walking out of the room, Owen quickly followed.

"Ummm Prince Duncan Sir? Where are you going?" questioned Owen.

"Summon Ezekiel and DJ, have my horse ready and be quite about it!" Owen followed his orders given by Duncan.

Fifteen minutes later DJ, Ezekiel, and Prince Duncan were up on their horses packed and ready to go.

Said DJ, "Prince Duncan, what exactly are we doing?"

"Yeah A why are we on horses, aboot to go on an adventure A?" realliterated Ezekiel.

"You could say that," answered Duncan as jerked his horse's reins twice and it started galloping of into the sunset. His servants DJ and Ezekiel rode after him. The led their horses towards the streets of Total Drama Village.

"Hey, you know what, let's do something crazy, unexpected. We have no rules to follow." Stated Duncan

"Well what do you have in mind A?" asked Ezekiel. Duncan thought on it a minute.

"Let's celebrate our new life, no rules, me not being Prince Duncan just merely Duncan. You not being my servants! I've got it." Said Duncan. He leaned in close to DJ and Ezekiel and whispered something in their ears.

"Man Duncan, I just don't know. It doesn't feel right. " said DJ

"Come on A it sounds like fun" reassured Ezekiel.

**Villagers POV**

It was late afternoon, the sun was setting. I was fixing breakfast for my two children. When I heard some one shouting

"Happy Nude year for us! It's a nude beginning."

I thought surely it was some drunkards gallivanting through our city, and I wouldn't have that!

When I looked outside my door, instead of seeing drunken men I see Prince Duncan and Two of his servants riding through town. Naked, and shouting, I almost passed out from the sight.

**Regular POV**

"Happy Nude Year! Yeah, WOOHOOO, Happy Nude Year. It's a nude beginning for us!" yelled the three men as they rode off into the woods.

"We made quite a scare huh?" said Duncan as he put his close back on.

"Yeah A! I thought this one Lady was gonna pass out ya know?" said Ezekiel as he did the same.

DJ already had his clothes on and was dressed. He sat on a patch of green moss in the woods.

"Man I just don't know it didn't feel quite right to me." DJ said.

"O come on DJ live a little." Said Duncan and Ezekiel in stereo, which was a bit freaky.

"I did, I just didn't like it" argued DJ. Duncan sighed at his notions. While DJ was sitting there he was greeted by a small creature.

"O hey fast food A!" said Ezekiel, as he pulled his bow and arrow he had packed with him and aimed it at the small grey bunny with the white cottontail.

"No, you can't kill this! What has it ever done to you? It's so cute, I'll think I'll call it Bunny!"

"Come on DJ! We have to eat you know." Said Duncan.

"I packed bread and salted meat. And jam, and biscuits, everything we'll need to live off of. Until we reach our next home." Reasoned DJ.

"Alright, Fine" said Duncan, "But he's your responsibility!"

"Hey speaking aboot surviving and all Shouldn't we find a place to sleep for the night A?" spoke Ezekiel.

"Yeah, your right," DJ agreed. So the three of them found a stream shaded by trees and they chose to rest there. The boys let their horses drink from the stream as they ate, when they heard something coming just a little ways from them.

"Hey do you hear that?" asked Duncan.

The other two listened but they didn't hear anything.

"Hear what?" asked DJ who was caressing Bunny at the moment, trying to get him to fall asleep and rest.

"Someone is singing, very beautifully." said Duncan, as he got up and started wandering through the woods to find the person singing this song. Following the voice he was led to a Tall Grey tower. With but one window, and through that window he could see a maiden singing. She had beautiful long Brown hair that was breaded. The braid never seemed to end. But contrary to her gorgeous hair was her out fit. It was ragged and torn. Not what she deserved, and the song she sang was terribly depressing.

Duncan decided to confront the girl in the Tower, he walked towards her looked up and began to speak…..


	4. They Acually Talk

Duncan Approached the Ominous grey tower to confront the fair maiden within it's walls. He listened to her sing this song…

… "O, how I plead rescue me, un-bias clouds. Please I beg, I'm doomed to death. In a tower, that I call my home. How does it feel? Answer me! O how I plead. Answer me! How does it feel to be free?" Courtney's voice had grown into a lovely one. She could now control her breathing just right! And she had a grand soprano voice. "I wish to see oceans and seas. I wish to prance fast as I can. I wish to be happy and kind, but these pipe dreams can never be…..Mine. O answer me clouds how does it feel to be free? Not told where or when to go, or to be"

Duncan crept up under her window and answered her as if he was a cloud.

"We don't know how it feels to be free. Clouds are dictated by the seasons. We have to be certain places for spring, for you see you can't have spring without flowers. And flowers don't grow without rain."

Courtney was a little frightened, she couldn't see any one talking, and she was sure clouds didn't talk.

"O, you aren't free either? Seasons dictate you? Well then actually you are dictated by ground hog. For he determines if we shall have a long winter or if spring will come soon." Said Courtney.

Duncan chuckled at Courtney's wittiness then spoke, "Well the clouds may be dictated by ground hogs. But I am finally free, no rules. Free to hear your wonderful singing." Duncan stepped out from under the window after he was done speaking.

"I sing horribly, you shouldn't waste your time, listening to me." Said Courtney, she started to walk off and go to the second chamber in the tower, but something kept her there.

"Well, then let me just stare at you," said Duncan. Courtney turned around and smiled. She pulled up a chair to the window, and sat there. Duncan and Courtney talked for a few hours.

**Duncan's POV**

She looked so beautiful sitting there. I couldn't wait to hear her voice again.

"What's that?" she says, we've been talking about the most unusual things. But that's exactly what she is, unusually deep, and gorgeous.

I chuckle, "What is a petifour? It's a desert, a mini '_petite'_ cake. It's delicate and delicious." A beam of light is hitting her face, magnifying her beauty, my heart is in my throat.

"O, I'm sorry for my lack of knowledge, on pastries." She says.I wish I could be closer to her, I don't want to leave. I've seen so many beautiful maidens, but none as beautiful as her. I know I'm in love.

**Courtney's POV**

He is just sitting there, listening to me. His hair is so….green, but I kind of like it!

He has been asking me the most unusual questions.

"What's a petifour?" I ask. I feel so stupid; it's been forever since I have anything but bread and salted meat. He is so sincere though.

He chuckles, "What is a petifour? It's a desert, a mini '_petite'_ cake. It's delicate and delicious."

He looks so handsome sitting there. There is a beam of light hitting his face, and think I might be in love. Not that I've seen many men, and I've never felt love. Heather made that difficult. But I really think this could be it, I feel like he already has my heart in his hand.

"O, I'm sorry for my lack of knowledge, on pastries." I say, O but it sounds delicious. How I've yearned for just milk and butter to satisfy my cravings for something more.

We are just starring at each other; yes I'm sure this is love. My gosh how I want to be with him right now. He could hold me and I would be his forever!

**Regular POV**

"O, I'm sorry for my lack of knowledge, on pastries." Courtney says, as she stares at Duncan and he does in return. The sun is dazzling as it starts to finally go beneath the horizon.

"I could bring you one if you would like that," said Duncan so sympathetically.

"Really," Courtney blushes, and smiles. "But how would you get it to me? I'm up here and you're down there."

"Well how do you get everything else you have up there?" Duncan asked.

"Heather flies it up to me…" Courtney just realized the sun was setting heather would be here soon. "Heather, o you have to get out of here now! Please leave,"

"Leave you? Never, who's this Heather," Asked Duncan. Ezekiel and DJ had just found Duncan and heard the two talking about Heather.

"Whoah!" exclaimed Ezekiel, "You aren't talking about the Evil Witch Heather a, she's bad news ya knoow!"

"Ya man, she'll turn you into a frog for smiling. She's no friend of bunnies, or birds, or us." Realliterated DJ

"Well then certainly you wouldn't associated with her!" Duncan stood there Dj and Ezekiel were pulling Duncan trying to get him back to the river where they were staying.

"It's a very long story, please just go. I'll be here tomorrow to talk to you. I promise please go." Courtney pleaded. Duncan stared at Courtney for a moment longer. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew he had to or every ones head would be on the chopping block. So he ran with Ezekiel and DJ into the woods.

Courtney raced down to the second chamber and grabbed her three pails that Heather changed when she came. She tried to make it seem as if she had been waiting for her, she grabbed a paint brush and she painted a few marks on herself.

Courtney ran upstairs and when she got there she saw Heather.

"Sorry, I was late Heather" Courtney said as she sat down the pails she was carrying.

"That was very unusual of you dear. You've been up to something!" Heather scowled at Courtney she took the pails of water she had brought for her and through them out the window. "You'll tell me what you were up to and then I'll give you food and water."

Courtney didn't know what to do? She couldn't tell Heather about Duncan and his crew.

"I wasn't up to anything. I've just been painting a picture, and working really hard on it." Courtney said. She was shaking she was so nervous. Would Heather believe her?

"That's a lie! Who do you have up here? Where is he?" Heather pushed Courtney aside and searched the tower. Courtney followed her; she stopped at the second chamber and analyzed all the paintings in the room. She grabbed Courtney's arm and saw the paint on it." You need more practice, these paintings are atrocious." Heather threw Courtney's arm aside and walked back up to the bed chamber.

Courtney started to open her mouth to ask for some water. But before she could Heather had already flown into the air and was heading towards her cottage. Courtney watched and when she was gone she breathed a breathed of relief.

Courtney fell on her bed thinking about what all had happened today. She had fallen in love, and secured her death. Courtney falls asleep.


	5. ooo ahhh ouch

"Are you awake yet?" Duncan called up to the tower. "It's noon soon."

Courtney awoke form her sleep, she jumped up and ran to the window. She looked down and saw Duncan with a basket in his hand. Her stomach grumbled, she waved to Duncan and had begun to spoke.

"Good Morning," she smiled, her stomach growled again. "What's in the basket," she asked."

Duncan grinned, "I'll have to come up there and show you."

Courtney was puzzled, "How are you going to get up here? There are no windows, no stairs. It's impossible."

Duncan looked around searching for anything that would bring him closer to Courtney, the love of his life. "Come on princess you have to be resourceful!"

"Princess?" Courtney blushed a little, she had never thought of herself as a princess. She started to twirl her braid of hair, which was quite difficult.

"Wait that's it, Courtney throw down your hair!" exclaimed Duncan.

"Erm… o.k." Courtney said, and with that she threw down her braid. Duncan grabbed on to it and hoisted himself up, which took allot of strength. He finally reached the window; Courtney grabbed his shirt, and lifted him through the window.

Duncan immediately hopped up and hugged Courtney. Courtney wasn't excepting that, but she came back to her senses and hugged him back.

"Here," Duncan said handing the basket he brought to Courtney.

**Courtney's POV**

I take the basket form him. I can't help but smile. I open it up and inside is the best thing I've ever seen. Well besides him.

"They're mini cakes, and jams, and candies." My face is lit up, and I'm so excited. It's silly I know but I haven't seen anything like this in forever. And o, how sweet is he? He's super thoughtful.

He chuckles a little and says "Yeah, the mini cakes are petifours. I got Ezekiel to run to town and get them for you."

I want to stuff one in my mouth so bad. But, I don't want look like a pig. I move my hand around in the basket, trying to choose one to eat later.

They are so beautifully decorated, the each have their own design. Different colored frostings and patters.

Duncan is looking at me funny, "You can eat one you know"

I quickly look up. Duncan moves closer to me and gestures that we sit on the bed.

He puts his hand in the basket and picks up a petifour. It has silver frosting creating a diamond shape, and around the diamond are stars shapes in yellow frosting.

He hands me the cake, I take a bite. O an explosion of flavor in my mouth. It's so sweet, and fluffy. It's layered; cake, icing, apple jelly, cake, icing, apple jelly, and my goodness the aroma of it.

"You like that princess?" Duncan chuckles.

I smile and laugh, o great. I have icing on my lips. I reach to wipe it off but Duncan grabs my hand.

"I can help with that princess" he says and he kisses me.

I'm stunned I don't know whether to pull away or kiss him back. What am I saying? Why would I push him back? I kiss him back gently, we kiss a few moments longer and what do you know…no more icing.

"Thanks" I say.

"Any time," Duncan says back. His eyes are sparkling, and I can't help but stare into them.

**Duncan's POV**

I hand her the basket I brought her. She takes it, with her delicate hands. She is smiling.

I watch her open up the basket, her face lights up, she is overwhelmed at the sight.

"They're mini cakes, and jams, and candies." She says, overly excited.

I chuckle and say, "Yeah, the mini cakes are petifours. I got Ezekiel to run to town and get them for you."

She moves her hand around in the basket, she can't decide which on to eat first, it's so cute.

"You can eat one you know" I say. She looks up at me, and I move closer to her. I gesture for us to sit on the bed. I place my hand inside the basket, and select a cake for her. It has a sliver diamond made of icing in the middle, and around it are yellow icing stars. I picked this cake because it represents her to me. She is my diamond in the universe, she goes beyond the stars.

I hand her the cake, she takes a bite. Her face is a glow with joy. She looks like kid that has just walked into a candy shop, for the first time. New aromas flavors, things they have never experienced.

"You like that princess?" I chuckles

She has icing on her lips now, speaking of new experiences. She moves her hand to wipe it off, but I stop her.

"I can help with that Princess," I say. I kiss her.

She looks stunned, Guess I wasn't very suddell . I'm thinking about pulling away, maybe it's to much for her. But she kisses me back. We kiss for a few moments longer.

"Thanks," she says.

"Any time," I reply. I see her staring into my eyes, I can't help but do the same.

**Regular POV**

Duncan and Courtney are starring into each others eyes. It's been silent now for at least two minutes.

"So, how long have you lived here?" Duncan asked.

"Four years, since I was twelve. I was living in Heathers cottage, until I learned how to sing, then she kicked me out." Courtney replied.

"I see" Duncan said sympathetically.

"So where do you come from? Surely you haven't lived in the woods your whole life."

"Well, I used to live in the Total Drama Mansion, of Total Drama Village. Up until a few days ago, when I left with DJ and Ezekiel, then we found a spot next to the river a few minutes form here, and that's where we call home."

Courtney was astonished. "Why did you leave? You lived in a palace, and had everything you could ever need. And all the petifours you could eat!"

Duncan laughed, "Petifours aren't everything. I left because of stupid palace rules. I had to be wed before my seventeenth birth day. Or else. And I wasn't in love, I want to marry for love." Duncan smiled and took Courtney's hand. Courtney in return laid her head on hid shoulder. They talked until sunset.

"ha ha ha ha," Duncan laughed. "Yeah it….O wait it's sunset I better get out of here huh?" Duncan got up off the bed and headed towards the window.

Courtney was quick to grab his had, and keep him from leaving. "No, Heather won't be back till next week. I'd appreciate it if you would stay!"

Duncan turned around and agreed to stay. They talked until they fell asleep. This was repeated until the next week a little before sunset.

Duncan and Courtney are hugging. Courtney throws her hair out the window.

"See you tomorrow," says Courtney.

"You know it," replies Duncan. Duncan starts to climb down her braid. He reached the ground and ran through the woods to the river, where he caught up with DJ and Ezekiel.

Courtney waited for Heather to come, which wasn't but shortly after Duncan left. Courtney was laying on her bed acting like she had nothing better to do. Heather flew up and through the window. She was empty handed and she seemed like she was up to something.

"Get up Child; did you not see me come in?" Heather said walking towards Courtney. Courtney quickly got up, she wouldn't dare upset Heather.

"I'm sorry Heather." Courtney said.

"Why do you call me Heather?" said Heather, as she grabbed Courtney's braid and examined it.

"Well, because that's your name, isn't it." Courtney asked, very confused. Why was Heather being so nice all of the sudden. She was always so hate full. That's why her name was '_The Evil Witch Heather_'.

"That's not what I meant…" Heather said smirking. "I mean why don't you call me mother any more?"

Courtney was completely befuddled!

"Well, because…. I…well… I" Courtney stuttered. She didn't know what to say.

"Well, no more Heather from now on! Just mom, I did raise you ya know."

Courtney's stomach growled, although she had eaten petifours and biscuits and jams. She had not had the substantial meal of bread and meat for a week.

"You didn't bring me any food MOTHER." Courtney said. "What kind of MOTHER starves her child?"

Heather turned Courtney with her shoulders to face her.

"O I would never do such a thing. I didn't bring food because I figured, once you come back to live with me in the cottage… you wouldn't need any food here." Smirked Heather.

Even though Courtney knew Heather couldn't be trusted she still wanted to believe her.

"Really?" Courtney asked.

"Of course really!" Heather took Courtney's hand and flew them down, and out of the tower. They landed on the ground Courtney in front of Heather. They were walking towards the cabin when Courtney felt a huge weight come of her head.

**Courtney's POV**

I'm walking through the woods, so happy and thrilled. My mother isn't mad at me. She wants me to call her mother, and live with her again.

All of a sudden, my head feels ten times lighter. I'm about to turn around to see what happened when Heather slaps me across my face.

Spit flies out of my mouth, and my mouth is bleeding in one spot. Then I feel Heather's fist drive into my gut.

The air is knocked out of me and I'm on the ground now. I'm gasping for air. O how my stomach hurts. I look up to try and speak, when I see all my hair on the ground.

"You think I didn't know? I figured out you had a boy visiting you, how stupid do you think I am? You're just like your father!" Heather said, then she kicks me in my side as I lay in the dirt.

"Yes you are just like your stupid father!" she kicks me again "He was so ignorant as to give you to me, he hardly begged." She kicked me three more times. O the pain.

Why in the world is she bringing my father into this? I never even knew him! I feel one last hard blow to my head and then all I see is darkness.

**Heather POV**

I am standing behind Courtney with a pair of scissors in my hand. I cut her head very short, half way between her shoulders and her jaw line.

I can tell she feels the difference. When she turns around to find out what happened I smack her across her face.

Spit flies out of her mouth, and it's bleeding in a few spots. Before she can do anything else I punch her in the gut. She falls on the ground and now she is gasping for air. I am so angry she deceived me, told me there was no boy!

She looks up to see when she notices all of her hair on the ground.

"You think I didn't know? I figured out you had a boy visiting you, how stupid do you think I am? You're just like your father!" I say, then I kick her in her side.

"Yes you are just like your stupid father!" she kicks me again "He was so ignorant as to give you to me, he hardly begged." I kick her three more times.

O my gosh the ignorance, I can't stand her any longer.

She is laying there on the ground I give her one last kick, as hard as I can, in the head! She's out cold now I pick up her hair and head toward the cabin I've kept her in for four years.

**Regular POV**

Duncan walked up to the tower where Courtney stays, "Let your hair down princess!" he said. He watches a beautiful long braid of brown hair trail down the side of the tower, he hoists himself up it and reaches the window when…..


	6. Crawling, sipping, lightning kaboom

A/N This section of the story is mostly POV'S But in the original fairy tale of Rapunzel, written by the Brothers Grimm, the prince goes blind and crawls around the woods for a few, days. I wanted to illustrate this, best I could so…hope you like it, and that's why it is the way it is! So enjoy, read and and review!

Duncan walked up to the tower where Courtney stays, "Let your hair down princess!" he said. He watches a beautiful long braid of brown hair trail down the side of the tower, he hoists himself up it and reaches the window when…..

**Duncan's POV**

I reach the window when I see a horrible sight!

It's Heather, ugly and vile!

Heather grabs me by my hair and pulls me through the window, where I receive a gracious punch in the face.

My nose starts to bleed; man I think it is broke.

"Putrid human, you sicken me." She screams at me.

She throws another punch but I catch it. She swings again and again until I am up against the window.

"Where is Courtney?" I ask, I would hate to think I put her in danger.

"Somewhere out in the woods, unconscious, starved and alone." Heather snickers like witches do.

"You cretonne, how could you do that! What did she ever do to you?" I ask

Heather says "Cretonne? How dare you cal me a name!"

She pushes me off and out the window. I land on a bed of thorns.

My eye, there is something in it! I pull out a thorn, with blood on it. My vision, whoa it's blurry.

I see everything just kind of mixed together for a while.

I am running through the woods, fast as I can, "Courtney," I scream.

Now I see things as if they were shadows grey and white.

"Courtney?"

I can't see where I am now, I see faint outlines of shapes, but everything is turning black.

Now I know I'm blind. I'm crying, "Courtney" I should have just let her be!

"Courtney"

I am on my hands and knees crawling, and screaming.

"Courtney"

I have to find her and make sure she is o.k.!

**Courtney's POV**

I open my eyes; I don't know where I am.

O my head is pounding; I have a huge knot on it!

My ribs hurt so much; I can tell that they are bruised

I try to get up, but I can only manage to sit, I have lost my sense of balance, which I desperately need.

I lay back down, it's turning into night, and hopefully I can gather myself in the morning.

I see the back of my eyelids now, I am dosing off.

**Duncan's POV**

"Cour….tttt…ney"

I can barely talk anymore, my voice is so hoarse.

The palms of my hands are so dirty, and soar. They have been pierced by pebbles, thorns, and other textures I cannot see, but only feel.

"Cour….t"

I can't take much more, I stop crawling just to, catch my breathe and rest a bit. My head hurts around and above my eyes. I dare not touch it though, I'm not afraid of what I will feel, but rather what I won't.

I can only sit and think now, where is Courtney? For sure alone and scared! I can picture her now, I'm tearing up, she is wondering where she is! She is lying there alone in the woods, thinking, why hasn't Duncan come to rescue me?

Her dress is dirty, and she is at a loss for hair. She's whimpering for me, for anybody to save her (other than Heather of course). I can see her looking around , seeing dreadful beasts around her, with no protection.

But I mustn't think about her any more, it will only dampen my spirits. I start to think of what's around me now!

How the sky looks, what terrain is around me. For all I know, I could crawl another foot and be in an alligator infested swamp.

But, that's no better thought.

I am picturing a beautiful sky, full of stars in the silhouettes of diamonds. They are all different shapes, sizes; some even are tinted different colors.

I am also picturing where I am, even though I know it would, and will not ever happen. I am laying on a bed of moss, there is a mist about this place, there is a small pool, about six feet from me, rose petals dance on the surface of the water! And there about the pool is Courtney, with her luscious hair. She is swimming, and happily; she invites me to be with her, I accept.

I'm dreaming now, and I don't want to wake up for reality any time soon.

**Courtney's POV**

It feels like I've been asleep for six minutes, but I know its morning because there is a new sun.

I am so soar, I am apt just to give up and die here.

What have I to live for?

But then I hear "Courtney"

Who is it, I do hope it isn't Heather!

I sit up, still a little shaken, when I hear it again.

"Courtney," someone calls.

I stand, I am a little wobbly, but I can walk to get me where I need to go. I walk around a little ways, trying to find who is calling me.

But, I don't hear it anymore.

All I hear now is my stomach calling for anything to eat. I see a few berries. But I don't know if they are safe to eat.

Should I risk it?

No! I can't waste my life for twenty berries, I would have done more good making a lean two for a dragon!

I find a puddle of water, it is muddy but seems to be clean, the trees and plants around this area are wet, and so a shower must have come through here, probably heading north.

I sit down on my knees, and cup my hands, placing them in the water and then bringing it to my mouth fast as possible.

O how good this tastes!

After two days without any water, this suffices just fine.

I stand up again, looking for something to carry the water in. But alas I find it not.

I decide to stay here a little longer and rest up, and get my thirst and be gone with it. It is a nice part of the woods anyway. I think I can make a snare or two, and regain my strength.

**Duncan's POV**

Wow, it feels like I've been asleep for ages!

The only reason I know I'm awake is because instead of seeing Courtney, and a sky full of diamonds, I see blackness.

The atmosphere around me, as far as I can tell, is windy, and kind of, grey so to speak

It feels eerie!

I scratch my head, and call out for the love of my life

"Courtney"

I put my hands in front of me, and feel to make sure that I am not going to plummet over a cliff, or into an ocean, it sounds ridiculous but I can't see to persuade myself otherwise.

My knee calves are swollen; I can feel how my pants have tightened around this area. It hurts to walk on them, or rather crawl.

I haven't ran into anything yet, that's a good sign. But wait, what's that falling on my head? It is a slow drip!

Maybe it is the saliva of a wolves dripping upon my head, maybe I have been blinded by a bandit, and they are doing Chinese water torture on me!

No, that's not it.

"Kablam, boom, shockshway"

What was that?

Now the droplets are irregular and heavier.

"Shaboom, kabam, mooshaywa"

The ground I am on is softening! The drips, are coming in sheets now!

I understand I am in a thunder storm. I try to scatter, and get out of it., but every time I do, I only slip, the ground beneath me is mud now! I try harder, but I fall, I just knocked the breath out of me! I gasp for air, and cough. I feel mudd splatter into my eyes, and face, as I attempt to crawl away one last time.

"Boom, Kaboooooooooooom"

I get into fetal position, and hope I don't get struck by lightning. I can't see anything, which makes this experience much more frightful. I wish dearly for someone to be here.

"C..courtney"

I call.

"DJ, Ezekiel?"

No answer, nor reply.

I lay there, cold, and alone. I am shivering and pondering my fate.

**Courtney's POV**

In the distance I hear a thunder storm. I am glad it already came through where I am staying.

I see the rain coming down in sheets, and here the thunder, see the bold lighting strike trees and the ground. It looks so beautiful, and unique off in the distance.

Get back focused Courtney! I snap at myself.

I sip some more water from the puddle, and get up. I am dirty, and badly in need of a bath!

I search around for a few sticks, I find just the right sized ones. If I am going to survive until I make it a Town, I will need to make a few snares.

I search around, and carefully place my traps, hopefully I could catch a rabbit. Or maybe a squirrel. I hate to kill small, sweet little creatures, but unless I can find some sweet potatoes, or wild onions, they'll have to do!

Now that I have placed my snares, I search for plants, edible ones of course, I'm so hungry. I see something, a few feet from me. I walk over and dig some of it up.

At the end of the root were, a yam type of thing. It was a brassy, orange color. It looked delicious. Courtney bit into it.

It was delicious, the flavor explosion. The energy, I can already feel it rushing back into my body! I consume the whole thing, in a rather unreasonable time frame.

I burp, my face is cover in the yam like substance around my mouth. I wipe it of, I completely forgot my manners. O well, who gives a care. I am by myself now. It doesn't really matter. Besides the only person I ever had, and that was for a little while was Duncan…..

I thought on it a minute…..Duncan?

O my goodness. Duncan! How could I forget about him?

I hope he is alright, I can't believe I forgot about him. I look down at the yam in my hand, I wonder if Duncan has anything to eat? Even where he is, if he is warm? Or if he is still alive, Heather must have took it out on him!

No but I don't need to dwell on such sad thoughts. I am sure Duncan is safe and happy, he probably went back to the castle. With, DJ and Ezekiel, they are all eating petite fours!

I laugh, I hope the best for Duncan.

But I still can't help but wonder where he is right now!

**Duncan's POV**

It's been thirty minutes now, best I can tell. Now where I lay is a pool of water.

I am shivering uncontrollably; it's so cold, and wet. All I can think about at the moment is me, and my cares.

It's selfless I know, but I can't seem to take my mind off of it. I've tried strategizing ways to get out of this, ways to find Courtney again. But I can't try as I might.

I know I am just a blind ex-prince, who will die in the woods, a rich, wifeless, and worthless nobody.

The winds are blowing extremely hard now, I think I might be blown away. A leaf hits me smack in the face, then another. I have tried turning over to face the way the wind is blowing, but it only changes direction. I have given up now. I close my eyes, and try to fall asleep.

But I can't fall asleep, I wish I could see right now! I want to see the blackening sky, and the swirling wind. I want to see the ground slowly turning into mud, and dissolving into but a mush. I also want to see the lightning, blue and gold, and so beautiful, it spreads through the sky, empty space.

I take a deep breath in again and try to sleep again, I picture the lighting sparking around me and Courtney. Even though the sky is rousing, and dark purple, and black, even though the winds are speeding by us like wild mustangs; we are at peace. We are dancing together, our faces are blank, emotionless, but we can feel each others hearts and sense the emotions that we are feeling.

Trees are falling around us, crashing and breaking. Every time one does Courtney flinches, but we keep our eyes on each other, we are completely focused, I have my world in grasp. My purpose is starring into my eyes, and I'm starring right back, in awe. We continue to dance through the world falling apart, at peace.

**Courtney's POV**

It is turning dusky dark now. The storm is still brewing over yonder, north of me. I lay down, I have set beside me some wild strawberries, yams, and blueberries, I harvested them today. I took down my snares because I found an abundance of fruits and vegetables to sustain me. I found some moss, I stripped it from a nearby patch of ground. I took it and piled it into a bed beneath a very full headed tree.

I lay there thinking about were I will leave to, what fortunes wait me. I am sure that will all my 'misfortunes' I have had, I've got mostly good to come. I hear something crack around me. I then hear a huge thud! I flinch, I tree just fell! It was one just smaller than this.

I close my eyes, in this serene environment. I need to get my rest and set out for wherever tomorrow. I can't sleep right now!

Ugh! I can't believe it, I can't stop thinking about Duncan. Where he is, I he is o.k., is he cold, by a fire. In the palace sipping hot chocolate?

I close my eyes and start to concentrate, I see me and Duncan, we are dancing, in complete silence, other than crazy winds, and thunder, and lightning strikes. We are just starring at each other, but it is wonderful, I am loving it. His face is emotionless though, as well as mine. I dose off and drift further into the dream.

A/N The next chapter is the dream in full detail. I don't know why but I feel like sharing it, and I can't shake it, I have already wrote it all in my head so in the next chapter we won't be in past, present, or future, but instead dream! Lolz xD


	7. finaly we get back together!

A/N O.K. here is the dream Courtney and Duncan both had! I was thinking about it the whole time I did the last chapter, and decided why not write it all out? So hope you enjoy….lolz

So here is the dream, as the beginning of this chapter, then towards the end, will be the story, real life mode. O.k. so on with it…Kabran you talk to much!..lolz

**~*~*~*~*~*DrEaM SeQuEnCe*~*~*~*~*~**

**While this dream is happening the background music is "When the Day Met The Night" by Panic At The Disco( it plays over and over again, since this scene is so long in dream time)**

Courtney is standing on the left side of the terrain her and Duncan are about. Her hair is slightly curled, it is short, just above her shoulders. It blows in the wind as she just silently stares at Duncan. Her face shows how long she has been in the wilderness, she has mud stains, and black smudges about it. All around her eye is red, and swelled, the eyes of someone that hasn't slept for a few days, and is stressed out.

She is wearing a white, flowing dress, it makes her seem as if she is floating, with it's tattered and ripped ends. The dress is made of a silky, white material, and although it is stained, it still looks just as aliquant on her. She is also wearing old, worn, off white ballet shoes. She looks at Duncan and her eyes stay cold looking at him, but her lips barely move, like she is trying to speak to him.

Duncan is on the right side of the land. He is wearing a white, pirate like shirt, stained as well. And brown fencing pants, with holes in various places. He has no shoes, and his hands are dirty, as can be. His hair looks wet, making the green strands curl, like small spirals. One of his eyes is normal, but the other is completely blood shot. He stares at Courtney with just as much intensity. He nudges his head, slightly upward, puts his hand out towards Courtney, and they walk towards each other, on the soggy soot colored ground.

There are dead trees around them, and the atmosphere is windy, and dark. In fact the sky is dark purple, and black, with hints of light grey wisps of clouds. There is no sunlight beaming through, only the energy they contract can be making a dim glow, in the depressing gray scale environment.

As Courtney, walked about three feet in front of Duncan a strand of leaves swirled around her, from the wind swishing and swaying. It continued to spiral around Duncan when they were about one foot apart. It then dissolved into but a mere layer of decomposing material on the ground.

Once they were close enough, Duncan placed his hand on Courtney's lower back, and held her left hand, she did the opposite, and they presumed to dance. They twisted, and leaned, performing a beautiful ballet.

The ground shook a little, as a once grand, but now brown, rustic tree fell to the ground. Courtney flinched as it did, but her expression stayed the same, Duncan's did as well. They danced for at least thirty more minutes, uninterrupted, without halting, just at peace, not showing emotion but instead feeling it through each others touch, and being. It was love at it's finest, darkest, most irrelevant moments. If just by looking you would have been persuaded that this was the most unhappy, dysfunctional couple around. But strange as it may seem you could tell, without sight that they were in love, with the most utter sincerity possible, it was hopeless to avoid and get around, it was there, and it was what it was!

When suddenly Courtney slipped, a tear came to her eye, when Duncan caught her, without hardly any motion but that of his arm, until his face to was consumed by sadness. He brought Courtney in close to him and hugged her, she sobbed without sound, and just stood there, stopping the coordinated dance abruptly.

**A/N At this point the first song stops playing, and is replaced with silence.**

Courtney stepped back from him, her lip twitched as she did. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Duncan stared at her with the same cold, hard eyes he had kept the whole time. He only stood there and breathed.

"Why do you just stare? Won't you come for me?" Courtney mouthed to Duncan with eyes full of water. Her dress turned grey, and her skin began to turn paler, and paler. The brown and black smudges turned red, which deepened with time as well.

"Do you not care for me any more?" she mouthed as tears streamed down her face. "You've given up, stop shaking, grow up and out of the hedge you've placed around your self. Duncan, save me I'm dying here and you just stare at me."

Her hair started to recede; it looked as if back into her skull. Duncan still only stared, except now he clinched and unclenched his fist, as if he wanted to move, and help her. Suddenly the ground about them fell, and disappeared, leaving nothing but black space around them.

A/N Around, they still have a patch of land to stand on

"I love you Duncan" she screamed "Being blind, or hurt isn't an excuse for what you've been doing, find me, find me please" her screaming turned into crying then into a whisper and back into mouthing. "I'm sorry for all I've wronged you with"

And with that Courtney walked backwards to the edge of the terrain and launched herself back wards into the dark space.

A/N At this time Courtney wakes up, but then she lies back down, not sleeping but resting.

Duncan stood there for a moment and pondered all that had happened. He came back to reality and rushed to where Courtney had just committed suicide, as if he expected to find her just floating there, fine. But alas he did not. He started to cry as well, he backed up approximately five feet and took a running start when he dove off the edge of the terrain. But when he did he just floated.

"Courtney? Courtney" he screamed but no sound came out, even though he strained for it to do so. She floated through the space, and ran in place. Until a giant hand came and swooped him up, it was wrinkled and white, boney with long fingers and nails, that were broken, and jagged with all kinds of fungal colored spots, they reeked like dead matter.. The hand brought him up to a face…it was The Evil Witch Heather's!

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," she laughed in a deep demonic growling voice. "not so tough now Prince!"

Once done talking she through Duncan into a tower, full of locks and strands of hair various colors and lengths, they squirmed about like animals, and made whimpering noises. They all crowded around Duncan and screamed at him horrible scowls and sounds. Duncan screamed when he saw it and did so in real life to.

***UnDeR ThE TrEe wHeRe cOuRtNeY Is***

"What in the world made that noise?" said Courtney. She stood up and listened longer, she heard crying, but not like a young girls cry, a young mans cry. In fact probably about her age.

"I'm so sorry" the voice cried, "Princess…."

Courtney's eyebrows rose, the only person she knew that would scream that was Duncan!

O dear Duncan, she had completely forgotten about him how selfish could she be, he was there for her through allot!

Courtney rose and grabbed the hem of her skirt up and ran, she ran towards Duncan and his persistent crying plea.

"Duncan, D..Duncan is that you?" she called out.

***In tHe mUdDy gRoUnD WhErE DuNcAn iS***

Duncan was completely covered in mud, his clothes were ruined, and his hair was now a blackish, brown color. He was crying aloud so that maybe something would hear him in this state of weakness and finish him off. Or so that maybe by God's grace Courtney or a nice villager would come rescue him, he was finished trying now he had given up…he didn't feel anxiety now, he embraced it.

"Princess," he bellowed.

"Duncan…D…Duncan?" He heard someone answer back.

He sobbed, he wished he could look around him and see if it was so.

***WhErE CoUrTnEy Is RuNnInG To fInD DuNcAn***

"Yes, Duncan it's me Courtney" Courtney screamed with such passion. "I'm here," she ran as fast as she could, jumping over logs, stumbling over vines and roots.

Courtney came up to a limp body trying to sit up, it was drenched in mud. It's hair was soaked as well, it altered it's color.

"O, are you alright sir" Courtney asked, she had time to help this fellow out and still find Duncan, plus he was in horrible shape.

"It's me….do I look that disfigured that you can't tell who I am?" he said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I've ever seen you before, you sound a bit familiar but, actually if you're fine then I have to go find my friend." Replied Courtney.

He turned around, it was Duncan, his eye's were swollen and full of mud, and debris.

"Princess, it's me Duncan!"

"Duncan?"

Courtney rushed in and hugged him. She began to cry, she caressed him and kissed him on the head.

"I'm o sorry, I didn't realize,….I"

"I've been searching for you for days, I've been crawling in pain, starving, I wanted to make sure you were alright." He cried, "Are you hurt?"

Courtney looked at him, he wasn't looking at her, he just stared off, into space like he wasn't staring at anything.

"I'm fine, I've found berries and things to eat, and I've just been looking for a way out of these woods, that's where I figured you would have been. I didn't think to look for you…. I'm sorry…so.."

"Don't worry about it" he said

"You're covered in mud, have you been rolling around in it?" Courtney asked some what giggling from her sincerity.

"No," he chuckled as well. "No…a erm…a..storm came through last night best I could tell. I mean I was getting soaked by wet droplets and the ground turned to mud, so I think that's what was going on."

"What do you mean you think? Didn't you see the lightning? I mean it was…." Courtney paused a little aggravated. "You don't look at me, why not?" she said grabbing his face and turning it to face hers.

"Believe me" he said " I want nothing more but to see your happy, safe, angelic face!" He moved his hand around to search for it, he fingered her nose, and around her eyes, making out the shape of it. He then felt her hair, "It's very becoming" he said in relation to her hair cut.

"O Duncan I had no idea," she said pulling his face close to hers. "I'm so sorry"

"You now actually I think it will catch on, I mean it's radiant, and not hard to maintain. Actually, I have coped with being blind, it's not that bad…I mean… it's not like you actually need…it'….i hate it….it's ruined me!" Duncan's sarcastic voice turned back into a whelping cry.

Courtney leaned in close and whispered right in front of Duncan's lips,

" I love you blind or not, and we'll get out of this!" then she kissed him, no holding back, full fledge, I love you, devotion! They were both crying so when they kissed one of Courtney's tears fell in Duncan's eye.

"O my gosh!" he screamed pulling away from Courtney.

"Wh…what is it?"

"It stings, like it's on fire…aahhhh…the pain, it's like a hot needle burning my eye!"

"I….I am sorry, I didn't mean to…to hurt your eye Duncan!"

Duncan's eye cried out red tears for a bit while it stung, Courtney had to watch in agony, until the tears were clear.

"O, …O I………, Courtney, your filthy!" Duncan said as he rushed up to Courtney and hugged her!

"What I promise you change your mood as much as I blink Duncan! What in the world does it matter if I am dirty, look at you I mea…… wait you can see…me! O Duncan that's wonderful!"

" Yes! I know, I guess your tears un did the weird..spell….er…uummm….whatever I can see your angelic face again!" rejoiced Duncan.

Duncan and Courtney walked out of the woods, and onto a dirt road it was turning dusky dark and Courtney knew they needed to get to a village inn before dark, or they would be extremely vulnerable. Courtney and Duncan were extremely fatigued though, and couldn't walk much longer, when they heard the clip clop of horse hooves coming down the lane.

"Excuse me, are you lost young travelers?" Said a voice that came from the front of the wagon.

"Um, sort of we need to get to the nearest city, and find a place to stay for the night." Answered Duncan.

"I see, well the nearest town is about forty miles behind us. It would take you at least a two day to walk there. You could hop in the back of the wagon and tag along with us if you like, I would feel bad knowing such a young couple as yourselves was out at this hour alone. It's not safe you see…." Explained he.

"Well thanks for the offer but….."

"Chris darling what's the hold up? " asked a women as she came out from the back of the wagon. She looked and saw the filthy twosome. "O, do we have more passengers?"

"I'm not sure Lena, they don't see keen on coming!" replied Chris.

"We aren't trying to be rude, but it's just we would...hate to trouble you, and" they answered back.

"Well it's no trouble at all, where were you heading?"

"Anywhere really, we thought about going to the town just behind you."

"To total Drama Village? Well that's not the best idea, please if nothing else rest in the back of the wagon for the night! It's cold out and you look famished."

"Why wouldn't that be the best idea?" asked Courtney.

"If you hop in the back I'll tell you whatever you'd like to learn please, we need to get a move on and we won't leave without you!" Lena insisted, and so Courtney and Duncan did as they were told and gathered in the back once they were settled Chris instructed the horses to march onward and they moved again.

The back of the wagon was full of villagers, I wide assortment of them.

"Hi, I'm Bridgette and this is Geoff," said one of them to Duncan and Courtney.

Duncan replied, "I'm Duncan, and this is Courtney.

Lena, "I'm sorry Duncan Courtney these are our friends form the village; Tyler, Harold, Geoff, Lindsay, LeShawna, Eva, Justin, Owen, Noah, Trent, Gwen, Cody, Izzy, Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, Beth. And we picked those to in the far corner up a little while ago!"

Duncan looked back to see who they were, "Ezekiel? DJ?" He asked.

"Hey Duncan, thought we'd never see you again A?" replied Ezekiel

"Yeah man, it was harsh " agreed DJ

Courtney looked back at Lena and asked her a question, "So why would going to Total Drama Village be a bad idea?"

"Well, a few weeks ago, the Kings son ran away, he's been very upset ever since, and taking it out on some villages, so we are getting out of it while we can." Replied Lena.

Duncan, Ezekiel and DJ lowered their heads once hearing this.

Lindsay looked up from braiding her hair and saw the two, filthy and caked in mud, and undesirable matter.

"O my gosh, what happened to you?" she asked.

"We got caught up in a storm, we got separated from each other in the woods, and didn't quite know what to do…" they replied.

"How did you get stuck out in the woods?" asked Beth.

"Well we were staying some where but we got kicked out, and left in the woods." "So where exactly are all of you heading?" asked Courtney

"And island a few hundred miles form here, we are going to call it Total Drama Island! We will govern it ourselves, and it sounds perfect." Replied Lena.

Duncan and Courtney quite liked the sound of that, your own island, no witches, and free of thorns.

"You just want to go there because there are tons of marsh mallows and Rapunzel!" said Noah in a sarcastic way.

"How stupid can you be fool? Lena hasn't looked at a marshmallow ever since The Evil Witch Heather stole her Courtney! I swear sometimes I just wanna…mmm" Leshawna chimed in.

"You knew the Evil witch Heather?" Courtney asked.

"Yes, nasty vile thing of a witch!"

"Tell me about it!" said Courtney.

"You knew her?" asked Bridgette

"She was my… my mother!" Courtney answered, everybody stared at her, but none as much as Lena could this be her daughter?


	8. but u r my daughter!

Courtney looked back at Lena and asked her a question, "So why would going to Total Drama Village be a bad idea?"

"Well, a few weeks ago, the Kings son ran away, he's been very upset ever since, and taking it out on some villages, so we are getting out of it while we can." Replied Lena.

Duncan, Ezekiel and DJ lowered their heads once hearing this.

Lindsay looked up from braiding her hair and saw the two, filthy and caked in mud, and undesirable matter.

"O my gosh, what happened to you?" she asked.

"We got caught up in a storm, we got separated from each other in the woods, and didn't quite know what to do…" they replied.

"How did you get stuck out in the woods?" asked Beth.

"Well we were staying some where but we got kicked out, and left in the woods." "So where exactly are all of you heading?" asked Courtney

"And island a few hundred miles form here, we are going to call it Total Drama Island! We will govern it ourselves, and it sounds perfect." Replied Lena.

Duncan and Courtney quite liked the sound of that, your own island, no witches, and free of thorns.

"You just want to go there because there are tons of marsh mallows and Rapunzel!" said Noah in a sarcastic way.

"How stupid can you be fool? Lena hasn't looked at a marshmallow ever since The Evil Witch Heather stole her Courtney! I swear sometimes I just wanna…mmm" Leshawna chimed in.

"You knew the Evil witch Heather?" Courtney asked.

"Yes, nasty vile thing of a witch!"

"Tell me about it!" said Courtney.

"You knew her?" asked Bridgette

"She was my… my mother!" Courtney answered, everybody stared at her, but none as much as Lena could this be her daughter?

Courtney leaned against Duncan, The way Lena was looking at her, made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry to hear she took your child ma'am," Courtney said with sympathy.

"Wait, you said your name was Courtney?"

Lena still only looked at Courtney in awe, stunned almost. She looked like a deer, when he realized there is an archer in front of him and no where to run.

Courtney replied, "Yes, that's my name,"

"Heather stole my Courtney, the day she was born…and I thought I would never see her again.

Courtney looked at Len, then at Duncan, then back at lean, and shook her head as she spoke.

"Surely you don't think I am her?"

Everyone in the wagon was silent, as they pondered to themselves, about who this girl sitting with them now was, and who she wasn't.

"Well, It makes since, don't you think. Surely you didn't think Heather would have a child? No, she could never, and then she stole mine, named Courtney, and well here you are, named Courtney…. With me now. You can't tell me, you find no link, or relevance in what I'm telling you?" Lena said.

Courtney only stared back at Lena with cold eyes, she couldn't fathom this women being her mother.

COURTNEY'S POV

I stare at this kind, house wife, who has grieved much, and tell her I am not her daughter.

"I'm sorry, but I can't find the relevance your story. I feel for you, I do." I say

The woman starts to tear up, her breathing Is much more irregular, and she seemed clustered.

"I see," she says

She pauses to pick up her apron atop her plain but clean skirt, and wipe her eyes. She recollects herself and begins to speak to me again.

"Well If you're not my daughter than who is? I mean have you seen another child, with Heather? Has she took care of more than you? There is no other possibilities, you must be my Courtney!"

My eyes start to water as well, how can I reply to this women, in front of me, who's had her heart broken, I can't hammer into even smaller pieces, but I can't be her daughter.

"Well, no I was her only child, It was just me, and her, but she hardly took care of me" I say.

Lena looked away from me, and towards the front of the wagon, she was breathing much more heavier now, trying not to cry.

My heart seemed as if it too, were about to burst, and corruptly fall apart. I've been on an emotional roller coaster for the last few weeks. I had loneliness, found love, had hatred for Heather, lost love, and my hair, felt pain, hunger and sadness, remorse for putting Duncan in danger. Found love again, and then felt kindness when I came to this wagon. I felt relaxed, leaning against Duncan, knowing we are safe at least, and together. Now I feel…disgusted with myself, and this women, but I also feel sad for her, we need to get on the same page.

"Perhaps," I begin to speak, "It was a different witch, that stole your daughter, maybe you've forgotten. Or perhaps…"

I'm cut of by a now red eyed woman, she's not crying any more, but I can tell she's bottling it up, inside herself.

"Of course, that must be it, I forgot the putrid creature that stole my precious child! I could forgot what I gave life to, and who took and ruined her life"

As Lena said that she got louder and louder, till at the end it was a shout. She realized how infuriated she was, and calmed down, now talking in her sweet, mother tone again.

At this point I have tears streaming down my face, and I feel like I've done something wrong, but I can't admit that she is my mother, I haven't known her until now, how can she expect me to? Isn't that a little much to ask, after hello?

"Of course, my bad, that happened what? Eighteen years ago? So yes, I must have forgotten!"

Lena got up, and walked towards the front of the wagon, she turned around to speak one last time though with stinging eyes…

"We all really need to get some rest," Lena said

I look at her, and she looks away, I take a deep breather through my mouth, and it's heard, I try to hold in my cries, but it's hard.

Lena goes out through the slit of material in the front of the wagon, sitting next to Chris I suppose.

I hug Duncan's arm, he kisses my head.

" I'm sure you've been through allot, Lena's right ya know?" says Bridgette

I look at her angry almost, is she trying to tell me I am her daughter? I start to open my mouth and speak, but Bridgette cuts me off.

"She's right….that we all need some rest," Bridgette hands me and Duncan the blanket she was using, and sits beside Geoff.

I can feel everybody's eyes, looking at me, I feel their anger with me.

Gwen, and Bridgette through sharps looks around to the rest of the villagers, and they find something else to stare at. Then Gwen blows the candle she has, lighting the wagon, out.

My eyes adjust to the black, and I snuggle close to Duncan, I try to get to sleep, my heart heavy with guilt, I close my eyes, and start to doze off.

LENA POV

I sit there, starring at my child, my child that's been away from me, and hear her say…

"I'm sorry, but I can't find the relevance your story. I feel for you, I do." She says

My breathing is becoming irregular, I feel my eyes start to dampen, and I have a feeling of utter distain.

"I see," I say

I pause, and pick up my apron, I wipe my eyes, and face with it, I still hold back the wealth of my tears and begin to speak again, trying to be mannerly, and tastefull.

"Well If you're not my daughter than who is? I mean have you seen another child, with Heather? Has she took care of more than you? There is no other possibilities, you must be my Courtney!"

I see my child's eyes start to water, how I wish I could run to her, and wipe them for her, comfort her, but I'm not welcomed to do that.

"Well, no I was her only child, It was just me, and her, but she hardly took care of me" she says.

I look away from Courtney, trying not to cry, trying to hold my heart together. How can she not come to see what lay in front of her? Shouldn't she be happy for me? For herself, she should be happy she finally has a mother who lover her, she should want this, need it crave it. I shouldn't have to persuade her to care for me, and to let me care for her. It's like having your dance partner run away from you, in the middle of a dance-off, why would your partner do that? And it makes it so hard on you, one you can't finish the dance, to you look like a fool chasing after them.

"Perhaps," she begins to say, "It was a different witch, that stole your daughter, maybe you've forgotten. Or perhaps…"

I cut Courtney off, my eyes are red, I'm not crying any more, rather bottling all feelings of love and sadness up inside myself.

"Of course, that must be it, I forgot the putrid creature that stole my precious child! I could forgot what I gave life to, and who took and ruined her life"

As I said that my volume increased with each word, until at the end my word was a scream. I realize how angry and infuriated I am and calm down. I now am talking like the sweet, kind motherly women Courtney met me for the first time as.

Courtney has tears streaming down her face now, she is having internal conflicts with herself, I can see that. I don't want to distress her anymore tonight, so I speak again.

"Of course, my bad, that happened what? Eighteen years ago? So yes, I must have forgotten,"

I get up, and walk to the front of the wagon, maneuvering my skirt through, and once I reach the front I turn around one last time to speak, my eyes stinging.

"We all really need to get some rest," I say.

Courtney looks at me, and I look away, I finally go through the slit in the material of the front of the wagon, and sit next to Chris.

I sit there silently crying, for the first few moments, Chris looks at me, and hugs me tight, that's when I start to let it all out, I'm crying hysterically, and I just can't help it.

He holds me and comforts me, as we ride on the rocky trail to total Drama Island!

A/N Sowwies I haven't udated in forever


	9. I need your help Send In and Tell

A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N

O.K.

I need you help deciding!

This ish were I originally planned to end… Total Drama Rapunzel..but b/c of the great interest yall have in meh story…I thought about keeping it going…while they build up their new civilization on…Total Drama Island

But what do yall think?

Please review and tell meh your opinion on this situation…how you feel

TO CONTINUE OR TO NOT TO CONTINUE

THNX UBER MUCH ;P

* * *

O...and If I were to continue....I would need yall to send in some O.C.'S not modern day O.C's, not medieval O.C.'S either...but some inhabitants of Total Drama Island...yesh like indians...lolz so if yall could attach an o.c. if you think I should continue with meh story that'd be great ^^


End file.
